Two Weeks of Servitude
by C. M. Badgett
Summary: What happens when Lily catches on to the Marauders big secret? James gets to serve Lily for two weeks! How will this effect their relationship? Rated PG-13 for language and for what might happen in later chapters.
1. The Food Fight

Title: Two Weeks of Servitude

Author: C. M. Badgett

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Harry Potter (that means I don't).

Chapter 1: The Food Fight

Summary: What happens when Lily catches on to the Marauders big secret? James gets to serve Lily for two weeks! How will this effect their relationship?

A/N: This is my first fanfic, so bear with me, folks! R&R!

Lily was eating dinner when happened. She was reading one of her favorite books, Hogwarts, A History. When she finished, she got up, still reading. She was making her way towards the doors when she tripped over Potter's foot and landed in Slytherin Narcissa Black's pudding.

Narcissa was so mad at her destroyed pudding and so filled with hatred at Lily that she yanked Lily out of the pudding by her hair.

Lily was so pissed at Potter for "accidentally" tripping her for the second time this week, that she scooped some pudding off her face and threw it at Potter.

"Food Fight!" shouted Black as he stuffed some of his pudding in Lupin's face.

Lily tried to run out before she got blamed or messier, but Professor McGonagall caught her.

"Miss Evans!" she yelled as she walked swiftly out of the Great Hall (Professor McGonagall never ran). It was miraculous, considering the sound that was coming from the Hall, that she was as clean as a whistle. _Oh Shit._

"Miss Evans, I saw the whole thing! 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention with me on Monday!"

"But Professor, it wasn't all my fault! Potter tripped me! Black called the food fight!" Lily retorted.

"Miss Evans, 10 more points for that ungrateful tone! Mr. Potter and Mr. Black will be joining you, don't you fret!" snapped the Professor, " Good day, Miss Evans, I've got some business to attend to!"

She turned around and just a swiftly walked back into the Great Hall.

"Mr. Lestrange!" Lily could hear her shouting, "Put down that meatloaf!"

Lily turned around and started walking toward Gryffindor tower. On the way there, she bumped into Potter coming out of a classroom.

"Potter! Where did you come from?" As soon as Lily said it, she realized how stupid the question was.

"I'm a Marauder. Isn't that all you need to know?" It was rumored that the Marauders knew every single secret passageway there was to be found on the Hogwarts campus.

"Have you talked to McGonagall yet?"

"No. Detention Right?"

"You deserve it you arse!" Whoa. That was the first time Lily had said a cuss word out loud. It felt good.

Potter was amazed (and scared, though he'd never admit it). "Is that the sign of the apocalypse? Wow, you must be really pissed!"

"No kidding, son of a bitch! Now run, before I curse you to the moon! Go!

He ran for his life. Lily had cursed him bad before, and she hadn't been nearly as pissed. Maybe it was PMS.

Lily was scared to. Again, she had never cussed before, and that was a sign she was getting bitter. She was not surprised. She had no friends, but many enemies. She was the smartest witch in the seventh year, which made her even more unpopular.

Her relationship with James Potter grew from him loving her and her hating him to a mutual hate relationship. She actually was sad to not have him going after her still. The old Potter was so much better than the new one, the one who hated her and got her into trouble all the time. She was never in detention before Potter started hating her in sixth year, but since then, she's been in detention every week. Potter was even Head Boy to her Head Girl, but he got them both kicked out of office and replaced within the first month of the year.

His friends, the Marauders, were not much better. Sirius Black, being Potter's best friend, hated her too, and often participated in the planning of the pranks pulled on her. Peter Pettigrew, another Marauder, also hated her, but it was because he was wet and worshiped the ground Potter and Black walked on. Remus Lupin, however, was a different story. Even though he didn't stick up for her, he didn't participate in the planning against her, and she liked him for it. He probably would have been her friend if he wasn't too busy reading and hanging out with the rest of the Marauders.

She walked back to the common room to find that the Marauders were, once again, hiding in the corner, talking in hushed voices. In the past few weeks it had become a hobby of hers to eavesdrop on these secret conversations. She had avoided a load of traps that way, since that was usually what they were talking about.

She ran up to her dormitory and performed the Disillusionment Charm on herself. She creeped back down the stairs and stood in the spot she found was the best for her hobby.

"... Monday's a full moon," Potter was whispering, "Me and Padfoot are going to miss it."

"Just bring the cloak and sneak down when you're done," said Remus, "you guys have to come,"

"We'll meet you there at midnight. Start without us. If we miss detention with McGonagall she'll come up with something worse for us," whispered Black.

"How am I gonna control Moony?" squeaked Pettigrew, a little too loudly, "He'll kill me for sure, I'm just a rat," _Right you are._

"Shhh, keep it down, nosy Evans might hear you," whispered Potter. _So it is a prank!_

"We'll be there after midnight. If you want you don't have to go until we do," said Black, "We can pick you up in the common room. OK?"

Lily could tell they would be leaving soon. They would find her. She ran up to her common room to dis-Disillusion herself. Then she came down to sit by the fire and read the rest of Hogwarts, A History.

A/N: Again, this is my first fanfic, so you know you want to review!


	2. The Spy

Title: Two Weeks of Servitude

Author: C. M. Badgett

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Harry Potter (that means I don't).

Chapter 2: The Spy

Summary: What happens when Lily catches on to the Marauders big secret? James gets to serve Lily for two weeks! How will this effect their relationship?

On Monday, James went to detention with the Invisibility Cloak tucked neatly inside his bag. It wouldn't be able to hide the stag and the dog, but it could hide James and Sirius. They got to detention and wrote their lines ("I will not trip people" for James, "I will not throw food" for Sirius) and finished by 11:30.

They ran up to the common room and got Peter, then they snuck out to passageway to the grounds, putting on the cloak on their way out. They didn't see Lily, disillusioned, of course, trying to follow their footsteps.

They went out to the Forbidden Forest and, confident that they weren't being watched, changed into their alternate forms. As they did this, James thought he heard a gasp coming from some bushes.

"Go ahead. I think I heard something." said James, after changing back to boy form. The big, black dog and the small, gray rat ran off.

James quickly Stunned into the bushes. He thought he heard a thud. He went to investigate, but he tripped over something invisible. It was disillusioned, so he muttered the counter. As soon as he saw vivid red hair, he knew he was in trouble.

James, shrouded in the invisibility cloak, carried Lily up to the Room of Requirement. He opened the door to find a small room with a bed in the corner and a box of tissues beside it. He put Lily on the bed and woke Lily up.

"Where... Where am I?" Lily mumbled.

"You're in the Room of Requirement." James replied.

"You're here? Am I having a nightmare?"

"Ha ha. Umm... yes."

"Oh. Okay. I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay, you do that." Just to let her know she was dreaming, he kissed her softly on the lips. He had never quite gotten over her. Just stopped asking her out.

"Whoa. I'm awake. Never, EVER do that again!" as she was saying this she smacked him. He didn't need to know that she liked it, or that she wanted him to do it again. He would make fun of her. But WHY did he do that?

"Let me out. I need to go tell Dumbledore." said Lily as she got up and walked towards the door.

James had forgotten about this. However, the Room of Requirement took care of him and Lily couldn't open the door. She even tried Alohamora on it but to no avail.

"Let me out!" Lily screamed, shaking the door.

"No. I need to talk to you."

"Don't do anything to me! Leave me alone!" she slunk down towards the door and started crying. So that's what the tissues were for. He tossed her the box and gave her his wand.

"I swear, I won't hurt you. Are you okay?"

Lily was ashamed. She was crying in front of James Potter! And the worst thing about it was that he was comforting her! Why?

"I h-h-have to go tell D-d-dumbledore," she sniffled.

"Oh no, you don't. And don't try to curse me either, because then I'd never let you out," James pointed out.

"W-w-what do you want?"

"I want you to forget what you saw and not tell a soul, especially a teacher."

"And what will you do if I don't?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

Lily expected him to avoid the question. "No. Answer my question first."

She also half expected him to ask his question first. "Why were you following us?"

Lily sighed. She decided it was better just to answer him. "I thought you were gonna play a prank on me, so I wanted to be prepared."

It was James's turn to sigh. "Fair enough. I'll let you out if we can come to a truce."

"Sure. Why not? You just have to be my slave for the rest of the year."

James's jaw dropped. "Umm... What?"

"Yeah," Lily replied. It was nice to be in a position of power. And if she played her cards right, she could make that feeling last. "You heard me. The rest of the year as my slave."

"No way," said James.

"I'm gonna tell Dumbledore!" sang Lily.

"Okay, okay. But not the rest of the year. A day."

"A month."

"A week."

"The rest of the year."

"Hey! No fair! You went up! Fine, two weeks, that's my final offer!"

"Sure. Let's shake on it."

"What?"

"Two weeks of servitude. To me, Lily Evans."

"Fine," said James, but only in fear of her going up again. He shook her hand.

"Now let me out."

Oh yeah. He had to let her out. How? Their had to be a key somewhere...

It was on the nightstand next to the bed. Of course! How long had it been there, and how had Lily not seen it?

He handed it to her, and they walked out together.

"Good night," she said sweetly.

"Good night," he said in a sarcastic voice. Thank God she didn't detect the sarcasm. He went towards the closest passageway to the grounds and threw on the invisibility cloak. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. The Costume

Title: Two Weeks of Servitude

Author: C. M. Badgett

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Harry Potter (that means I don't).

Chapter: The Costume

Summary: What happens when Lily catches on to the Marauders big secret? James gets to serve Lily for two weeks! How will this effect their relationship?

Lily laughed her head off when James came down the second time that morning.

" Have the other Marauders seen this?" gasped Lily when she was done.

"No," said James miserably.

"Have you told them?"

"Of course,"

"Good. I don't think it would be fair for them to not see this."

So they waited. They found a couch facing the stairs up to the boys' dormitories and sat down at opposite sides. They were almost on top of the armrests trying to sit away from each other. They were silent, except for Lily's bits of laughter upon looking at James. Finally, they heard Sirius's voice. They saw the Marauders come down the stairs and heard Sirius stop mid-sentence at the stairs. The Marauders were silent for a moment (a record) until

"Oy, mate, or should I say miss? Are you finally admitting you're gay?" laughed Sirius.

James was in a full french maid costume, the one that Lily wore for Halloween. The costume was complete with the little hat and a feather duster.

"Oops, I knocked something over. Hey, maid, can you clean it up?" said Peter.

"Mate, that might be the funniest thing I've ever heard you say," said James flatly. Peter's smirk disappeared.

"Lily, is this your doing?" asked Remus, smiling. Lily nodded. "Thanks, then. He needs to deflate his head."

"Yeah, thanks. It's amazing that you, Lily Evans, thought of this before we did," laughed Sirius.

"Remember," warned Lily, but with a smile on her face, "I saw you too," Sirius's smile faded.

"What're you going to do?" asked Sirius meekly.

Lily broke into laughter. "Nothing. This blackmail is just for James." Sirius returned a weak smile.

"Truce?" she asked as she stuck out her hand.

Sirius started scratching his chin. "Truce." he said after a minute of trying to look thoughtful (he wasn't very successful; Lily had to stifle a giggle, and Remus and James were smirking). He took her hand and shook it, and then pulled Lily in so he could whisper in her ear, "As long as you make James look like a fool."

Lily nodded and said, "Will do. Now the Ratboy,"

Peter scowled. "As long as I don't have to shake hands with you, and you never, ever call me that again."

Lily smirked. "Will do,"

"Now let's go downstairs, or we'll be late for breakfast. Now, uh, Lily, what are you going to make him do next?" said Sirius as he took Lily's arm and looped it around his. She whispered in his ear as they were going downstairs, and Sirius kept saying things like, "Oh, good move, I can't wait," and "Won't that hurt?" James was walking behind them and trying to listen in, and Remus and Peter were behind him making whispered jokes about his outfit.

"Hey, James!"

James was pissed. He was about to sit down as far as possible from Lily and his so-called friends when she called him, no doubt to do some chore. But what chore could he do in the Great Hall? "What now, Lily? I'm in the costume, everyone's laughing at me, my friends have chosen you over me, I'm pissed as hell, what more do you want?"

"Can you cut my food? I mean, that too much to ask?" questioned Lily in mock pity.

"Yeah, maid, cut her food. You owe her!" cackled Sirius.

When James passed Sirius to sit on the other side of Lily, he punched him hard on the arm and whispered, "You do too!"

"Well she's not making me pay her back! I haven't made it my life mission to alienate her every chance I get, mate! And that didn't hurt!" said Sirius, rubbing the spot James hit.

James sat down and started to cut Lily's food all the while trying to ignore the snickering coming from Sirius. James tried to shut him up by giving him A Look, but that only made him snicker louder.

When James was done eating, he stood up and started running to get to the door before Lily could give him another order. However, she was too quick for him and halfway there he heard,

"James! I need a proper goodbye! Turn around and come here!"

At this all chattering in the Great Hall stopped and everyone watched meek little Lily Evans make James Potter do... something.

James dejectedly walked back to where he was sitting before, only facing Lily.

"Bow," commanded Lily. She was loving every minute of it.

"I have more pride than that Miss Evans," whispered James.

"_Bow,_" repeated Lily, this time pointing a finger at the Teacher's Table, but just low enough that only James and Sirius could see. Sirius's shoulders were shaking up and down with suppressed laughter.

With one final glare at the Happy Couple in front of him, he performed a small bow. He didn't know which made him madder: Lily's giving him humiliating orders or Sirius and Peter having to do none of it.

At this the whole Great Hall exploded in laughter, Sirius's and Lily's voices being the loudest. When she had almost stopped laughing, Lily said, "You are dismissed,"

James ran up to his dormitory to get changed without looking back.

"So, do you want me to take all of your homework?" asked James. It had been a hard day. Although he had ditched his maid costume, he still had to follow Lily everywhere (he almost went into the bathroom with her, just to make her mad). He had to sit next to her in every class, had to let her copy his notes, and whenever she spilled something, or knocked something over, he was the one to clean it up (she seemed to do this a lot, so either she was really klutzy or she was trying to give him extra work). He half expected her to give him all of her homework, and half expected her to take his (she was really smart and nerdy, you never know with her). Instead, she settled on a compromise.

"No. In fact, I'll take your Muggle Studies, Charms, and Transfiguration. You can have all the rest of my homework,"

"Spoken like a true genius. Well, in those areas, I mean. You really like those subjects?"

"Well, yeah. I'm a muggle-born, so wouldn't you want me to do that for you?" _Good point_. "And I seem to be a natural at Charms and Transfiguration, and I like them. Everything else you can best me at or I don't like,"

"Fair point. But what can I best Lily Evans at?"

"DADA, duh. And being a right prat."

"Hey! Look at the lovely couple! How cute!" said Peter. He had snuck up on them, which he's really good at, being a rat. He was sour about James's and Lily's arrangement, since James was spending so much time with Lily, and that didn't afford any time for Peter to worship James correctly.

"Wormtail, shut the hell up," said James.

Lily made an obscene gesture.

"Whoa." said Sirius. "Mate, Lily Evans just gave you the finger! What in hell could you do to deserve that?"

"Holy shit!" squeaked Peter. "I'm getting out of here!" and with that he ran up to his bed to cry.

"See you, mates, I have to go make fun of him." laughed Sirius. He winked at James, and then ran out after Peter.

"Wow. Did I just see that? Did Lily Evans do that?" teased James. "Good job. At least you got them to go away."

"Thank you," said Lily, blushing.

"Wait, did I just compliment you? I take it back," James smiled.

Lily was still touched. She decided to ask the question that had been bugging her since last night: "What did I walk in on last night?"

James smile faded. "That's none of your business. Get back to your homework," he snapped.

Lily was crushed, but she was still blushing. This time for a different reason.

A/N: Ok, this is really long one, but if you don't want to read it all, at least read the first part. I REALLY need reader participation.

I have major writer's block for the next chapter. I know what's going on this weekend in the story (I ended this chapter on Tuesday, still in the story) and after that, but I need some humorous filler. This is where you come in. I need you to E-mail me your funniest ideas on what Lily should make James do next. If I pick your idea, I'll put it in the next chapter, along with your Fanfiction name, and your real first name somewhere in your idea, if you deign to supply it. Basically, I need some thing that will take two or three days in the story at the most.

Next, I wish that people would actually give me reviews that told me what I should change or not in my writing style. I believe that reviews were created so that writers could critique other writers' styles, not their ideas. Don't get me wrong, thank you for the reviews, I am really glad that you guys like my story. It's just that, I'm still writing this for fun, but it can really help me learn how to write better too. I see that as a win-win. Plus, I haven't got a bad review. All you people who have read it and hated it, TELL ME WHY! Not, "dude I h8ed it u suk." (I have not really gotten a review like this, well, yet. I might get more of these now just to piss me off) Not only is this a poor showing of grammar, it shows that ur realy the 1 who sux. Thank you. I can see you all boycotting my story now because it makes you look stupid. I am done.

Love,

cmb


End file.
